Nightmare
by mangoesandoatmeal
Summary: A story about every character's worst dreams!
1. Chapter 1

**Nightmare**

**Chapter One**

Phoenix Wright had just finished a trial. Afterwords, he had some paperwork to finish up, so while the Fey cousins headed back to the apartment, he went to the office. One hour of typing, writing, signing, and filing later, he closed up the office, locked the door, and started towards his home.

It was a long walk, but he had somehow forgotten his wallet, so he couldn't take a taxi. About halfway through his journey, he realized he was across the street from the Prosecutor's Office. Figuring he may as well pay Edgeworth, Franziska, and possibly Gumshoe a visit, he crossed the street and entered the building.

Ignoring the weird stares, he casually made his way to the elevator, pressing the button for the twelfth floor. The door opened with a ding, and he exited the elevator and walked down the long hallway. Franziska's office was first, so he ducked his head inside there.

Phoenix was immediately met with a cold stare, and he smiled sheepishly. "Hey, Franziska... I was just walking back to my apartment, so I figured I'd stop with for a visit..."

"You foolish fool! How dare you foolishly disturb me with your tomfoolery!"

A crack was heard, and Phoenix thumped to the ground. The pain was sheer agony! Franziska had never been able to hit that hard. A memory suddenly assaulted Phoenix's brain, and he remembered the death-whip he had given her money to buy. Bracing himself for the taser that was certain to electrify him, he shut his eyes and waited for the inevitable. After about a minute of this, with no electricity running through his body, Phoenix thought he smelled something odd.

Getting out of his fetal position, he was immediately met with something he had never seen before, and certainly never expected to. Franziska was breathing fire! The room was filled with smoke, the bookshelf was on fire, sparks were flying, and there was Franziska, right in the middle of it, with flames coming out of her mouth!

Phoenix scrambled to exit the room without being fried, and just escaped a searing attack of flames. He ran to Edgeworth to warn him the dangers, and furiously knocked on the door. A voice inside spoke, clearing saying, "Come in."

If Phoenix had been in a sound state of mind, he might have noticed that the voice sounded seductive.

Opening the door, Phoenix was met with something else he never expected to see. Edgeworth was lying on the couch, not wearing his usual work clothes. But that's not where the strangeness stopped. Edgeworth was in his underwear!

On closer inspection, he was wearing light pink boxers that appeared to be made of silk. Not only that, but a light pink rose was in his mouth. The lights randomly went out, and were replaced with a magenta light illuminating the dark room. "I've been expecting you, _Phoenix_.", he purred. Scared out of his mind, he started backing out of the room, only for the door to be missing.

"Uhhh... Edgeworth, what are you doing...?", Phoenix asked cautiously.

"Sshhh, don't talk." Edgeworth responded while pinning against the wall.

Frantic, Phoenix did the only thing he could. He escaped. By jumping out of the window.

Bracing himself for when he hit the sidewalk, Phoenix was met with yet another surprise. Instead of hard concrete, he fell into a lake of coffee. _Boiling_ coffee. Screaming, he attempted to swim out of the lake. Seeing something in the distance, he swam towards it. When reaching it, the mysterious object turned out be a boat. And inside the boat was none other than the coffee-loving Prosecutor, Godot.

Phoenix hoisted himself inside the small rowboat. "Godot, please, you have to help me. Can you row me to the edge of this coffee-lake?"

Godot leaned over the edge and took a swig of the lake.

"Hmmmm, this is missing something. Ah! It's the 147th distinct taste of bitterness... Oh, did you say something, Trite?"

"Can you please take me to the edge of this lake?"

"Sure thing, Trite."

This was the first bit of normality Phoenix had since entering the Prosecutor's office. Well, it was about as normal as you can get while riding in a boat over a lake made of boiling, bitter coffee. After a few minutes, Godot pulled up to the sidewalk.

"See you round, Trite."

"Um, yeah, thanks Godot.", Phoenix said as he climbed out of the boat. He waved as he saw Godot jump out the boat, do a triple-front-flip, and land in the coffee with his mouth wide open.

_'Thank God I'm back at my apartment"_, Phoenix thought with some happiness. When he arrived at his door, he twisted the handle and opened it.

He was immediately ambushed with hundreds, maybe even thousands of Steel Samurai merchandise. Now trapped at the bottom of a samurai mountain, he yelled to Maya and Pearls for help.

"Maya, Pearls! Help me!", he screamed. Frantically, he tried to move some of samurai avalanche. But it was no use, no matter how he tried, he couldn't escape. Just when Phoenix was about to give up hope, a hand reached in through the mountain. He grabbed it as quickly as he could, and was suddenly being hoisted out of his cave.

Phoenix arrived at the top of the mountain, and inhaled the fresh air. But his breathing stopped when he saw who helped him out of his prison.

_Dahlia._

She grabbed his arms and handcuffed them before Phoenix could even react. He yelled at her, asking what in the world she was going to do to him, but she never responded as she led him down a dark hallway. They made many turns, and Dahlia eventually stopped at a room and gestured for him to enter. When Phoenix refused to, she kicked him hard in the stomach, and he grudgingly stepped inside the dark room.

Dahlia removed his handcuffs but quickly tied his limbs to a wall. He was awkwardly spread out, but his evil ex didn't seem to care.

"Goodbye, _Feenie_."

She left the room, leaving Phoenix spread out across a wall scared out of his mind. After about a minute, the door opened again.

_'Sister Bikini? What is she doing here?'_, he thought curiously.

But then he realized she was wearing a bikini.

"You know, my bikinis look fabulous on me, especially in the winter."

Bikini pulled off her hood, revealing long, luscious blonde hair. She strutted up to Phoenix, and as she leaned in to kiss him, he screamed so loud everyone in the world could hear it.

* * *

Phoenix bolted upright in his bed. Sweating, he checked the clock. 2:17 AM. Trying to relax as he sunk his head back into his pillow, the nightmare continued to run through his head. Once he shut his eyes once more, it began to rain. _'That better not be coffee rain...'_, Phoenix thought as he drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Well, that's the grand start to my new story! What did you think? Please review! :D Also, thanks to AA Addict for our conversation about Bikini, which led me to add her into this chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nightmare**

**Chapter 2**

Helping Nick in court was no easy task, but it was always worth it after the 'Not Guilty' verdict was finally handed down. Burgers and celebrations always followed trials, and usually the whole group would be there. Maya, Nick, and Pearls were walking back to the apartment after a fabulous dinner, with 6 double cheese, extra-bacon, ketchup, mustard, extra-pickle, extra-onion, triple patty burgers for Maya. Nick, being the boring old geezer, just had a regular cheese burger, and Pearls, only being nine, had a kids burger.

Halfway through the walk home, Maya made a terrible realization. She had left her Magatama at the courtroom! "Crap! Nick, I left my Magatama back at the defense's bench, I have to go get it!", she cried.

After discussing the matter for a few minutes, it was decided that Maya would go back to the courtroom while Nick and Pearls continued home. Maya arrived at the courtroom, only for all the doors to be locked. Pondering what to do for a minute, a genius thought came to mind. Pulling a bobby pin from her hair, she tried to pick the lock on a door. A few minutes of intense focus later rewarded her with an open door.

_'You'd think a courtroom would have better security'_, she thought.

Making her way to Courtroom Number 4, she opened the large wooden doors and walked to the defense's bench. Just as she sighted her precious Magatama, someone grabbed her from behind! She would've screamed, but a hand covered her mouth. Maya heard the click of handcuffs and was suddenly led to the defendant's chair. The lights turned on, and she was met with a full courtroom. Three people were standing on the Prosecutor's side, and only one was on the Defense. Maya held back a sob as she saw the people on the Prosecutor's bench, Mr. Edgeworth and Franziska, but why was Mr. Armando there?!

The Judge, adorned with evil-looking red eyes, spoke up.

"We shall now begin the trial of Ms. Maya Fey. Prosecution, please begin with your opening statement."

All three lawyers spoke in unison.

"Maya Fey is clearly guilty. All evidence and testimony shall prove that. For her heinous crimes she deserves the death penalty."

Turning to the Defense's bench, she couldn't have been more pleased. There stood her deceased sister, in flesh and bone, ready to defend her life.

_'But can she do it against three people?'_, Maya thought hopelessly.

The judge banged his gavel.

"Witness, your testimony."

As the words were spoken, all eyes were on her.

"M-me?", she asked incredulously.

"You _are_ the witness for today, _aren't_ you?" Mr. Edgeworth responded.

Maya had no idea what to do. She didn't know what she was supposed to testify to, or even what she was being tried for! So she did the only thing she could think to do.

"Sis! Help me!"

But as soon as the words left her mouth, her beloved sister Mia dissolved into thin air. So Maya did the next thing she could think to do. Run. Dashing out of the courtroom, everyone, even the Judge, chased after her. Mr. Armando was inches away from grabbing her. Now out on the streets, she sprinted into an alleyway. She had luckily lost her predators, but she knew the safest thing was to get back to the apartment. Deciding that the coast was clear, she ran back towards her second home.

After about a minute of running, she ran into something hard and large. Looking up, she was met with the scariest super-villain she had ever seen. The Evil Magistrate. Backing away slowly, Maya looked around for help, but there was none to be found. The Evil Magistrate noticed her, and pulled out his sword. Dropping to the sidewalk and curling into a ball, Maya began whimpering. Just as he was about to stab her, something stopped him. The Steel Samurai!

They were fighting, brawling, clashing and slashing. Deciding they wouldn't notice if she slipped off, she continued the journey back to the apartment. Maya was only about 100 meters away when a burger mysteriously fell from the sky. Picking it up, Maya realized it had all her favorite toppings! She took a bite, and it tasted like heaven. More continued to fall from the sky, each better tasting than the last. Maya lost count of how many burgers she had eaten, and looked down, making a terrible realization. She was huge!

Maya was not just chubby, or pudgy. She was _ginormous. _She was so large she couldn't even walk. _'I must look like a giant human snowball!'_ Maya thought with despair and humiliation. Lying on the sidewalk crying, the air was suddenly knocked out of her huge stomach. Someone was jumping on her! Moving her eyes, since she couldn't move her head, Maya saw that it was her little cousin Pearls. She would've smiled if not for her condition.

"Mystic Maya! Where's your special someone?", Pearls asked curiously. But due to her current state, Maya couldn't even respond.

*Gasp!* "You didn't have a fight did you? Oh no! Mystic Maya, you broke up with him, didn't you?! HOW COULD YOU?!"

Pearls began hitting her with all her strength, which was a surprising amount for a nine-year-old. Maya resumed her crying, from the pain, physical and emotional, and from her not being able to do anything. So she just remained stuck on the sidewalk, with her only family left, hating her and beating her senseless, with no one to help her.

* * *

Maya's eyes opened wide and filled with tears. Now in real life, she continued her sobbing. Only this time, people rushed to her aid. "Maya!", her best friend in the world called. "Mystic Maya!", her adorable little cousin yelled. They rushed to her room to find her crying her eyes out.

Pearls held her hand and comforted her, while Nick left the room. He came back minutes later with her favorite kind of burger, still warm in the bag. "Maya, what happened?", Nick asked.

"I had the worst nightmare...", Maya responded between bites. As the time went on, she felt better and better remembering that she _did_ have people who loved her, and that burgers wouldn't make her incapable of moving.

* * *

Okay, yeah, this one was more sad and less humorous. That's why this stories rated T. Chapters in the future will hopefully have more humor. Please review, and tell me which characters you'd like to see in this story! Thanks everyone!


End file.
